Guess Who - Toriko Edition!
by DonutThug
Summary: A series of Toriko drabbles and ficlets in first person with no discernable author. Guess who the author is in the comments and I'll reveal them in the next chapter! All genres. All characters. Definitely going to be some death. Multiple pairings/polys. Basically anything and everything. No harsh language, no smut. Rated T to be safe, but it's fairly family-friendly.
1. Brothers?

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Toriko including characters and setting._

 _Chapter One ~ Brothers? was inspired by: Far From Home - Scorbus, Short Story by AllAboutOliver ~~~_ _s/12107144/1/Far-From-Home-Scorbus-Short-Story_

 _Note: This is based off the anime but is set in an alternate universe. Also, I take suggestions, prompts, requests, and promtrequests. Feel free to PM (Private Message) or email me if you want to see your suggestions as chapters in this fanfiction!_

 _Genres: Angst/Drama but could be read as Hurt/Comfort or Tragedy or something._

 _WARNING: Character death ~ Suicide_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE ~

Brothers?

My whole life has been an absolute plethora of misery. Whether it was my insufferable siblings picking on me, shoving me into walls, spreading rumours about me to the point I was ready to jump out the window or the people working at the IGO headquarters always following me around, talking to me, driving me up the walls until I was about ready to strangle them. Furthermore, training was difficult, and dangerous, as we all had our different, and extraordinarily powerful abilities but I had no idea how to _control_ mine. Nobody in the IGO HQ could empathize with me, or help me for that matter. I simply can not _control_ it and sometimes it comes out in sudden bursts. Whenever that happens, I put everyone's lives in danger. I hit one of my brothers once, he was trying to help me and get _it_ under control. I almost killed him. Even though that was many years ago, completely accidental, and he has long since recovered, I haven't. The guilt has almost killed me. Worse yet, I don't know when the outbursts will occur, they give absolutely no warning. Ergo at any point in time I could injure another person, or worse, kill them. Actually, if it was an accident it would be considered _manslaughter_ , which sounds even worse.

So this was not the first time I went up to the edge. No, I had been up to the edge where the IGO HQ ended, and the ocean began. Many times, since my brother's brush with death, I have come up here at night, spread out my arms, and gazed down at the crashing waves below me. I come up here almost every night. But I hoped tonight would be the last night I ever came up to the edge. I'm sick and tired of coming up here and spreading out my arms, only to step back and save myself for another day.

Every time I stepped back, it was always _his_ fault. Every time I stepped back was because the exorbitant amount of care and concern shown by _him_ —my brother—burned like a fire in my mind. A fire that would die out before my sixteenth birthday. But for some reason I never knew why I would always find myself thinking of _him_. Was it because I thought he didn't care, and that his compassion was faked, or part of a 'concerned brother' act? Or was it because he cared so much? Caring is…a sensitive subject for me. In my early childhood I had never known caring, or comfort, or safety. Just cruelty, destruction, and death. Then I had learned what it was like to be cared for, when the IGO took me under their wing. But those good old days are gone now that I have grown, and been empowered. I suppose I'm not used to having people care so much. It's an alien feeling. And frankly, I'm not comfortable with _him_ trailing after me when I take off down the halls crying. There had been many times when he had pulled me into empty storage rooms before, asking what was wrong, if we needed to talk. What was I supposed to say? " _Sorry, I was trying to cry using my inside voice. I'll have to try harder next time. Where I was going? Oh, I just felt alienated so I was off to go leap into the ocean? And yourself?"_?

Would they even miss me if I did jump? What would my insufferable brothers do when there was nobody around to train with them. And what would _he_ do? My caring brother, who had done nothing wrong. What would he do when he realized he cared a little too much, but was never there for me? And Ichiryuu, what would...

Oh, yeah. Ichiryuu was a different story. He might be let down by the loss of one of his sons at first but then will realize it was meant to be that way, that I would be happier dealing with the inevitable rigor mortis at the bottom of the ocean than dealing with my 'brothers'.

So now, here I stand at the edge. Where the IGO HQ ends and the ocean begins. I had already written the suicide note, I have left it on my bed and not shown up to dinner. There was no turning back now, it was like I had already passed the point of no return. If I was really going to kill myself, and I needed to do it quick. Ichiryuu and my brothers would surely be here in a moment, trying to stop me. But still, I wait, as so not to panic them when they don't find my body, so they can be absolutely, 100%, bonafide sure they saw me jump and die. I sit and wait for a while, until I hear the growing sound of rustling grass and panicked footsteps, which is when I stand up, and stare down into the ocean.

"So this is where you disappear to everyday? You come to the edge of the HQ and contemplate SUICIDE? Why couldn't you just face and and tell us you were hurting yourself?" Great, it's _him_. His voice cracks with every sentence. I have to fight the urge to put an arm around his shoulder and tell him to relax, that I was going to be fine. I barely manage to ignore him.

"TURN AROUND AND FACE US!" My caring brother screams, hysterical. Reluctantly, I turn around. Although my other two brothers have bored expressions painted on their faces, their eyes tell a different story. One of concern, and just a faint, ever so faint, glimmer of care and worry. _He_ has sunk to the grass in tears. And Ichiryuu looks really _really_ mad.

"Look, I don't know what's gotten into you, but we can talk this through. So step away from the ledge. NOW." Ichiryuu orders sternly, his usually carefree personality dissipating into overprotective fatherly instincts. I still don't speak, but I shoot him an I-Don't-Think-So look out of the corner of my eyes. My caring, crying brother walks up to me, and grabs my arm with a shaking hand.

"You can't jump off the edge! You can't kill yourself! You have so much to live for!" He cries, still shaking before continuing, "Tell me what you're not worth living for. I dare you," his hysteria dissolves into a dare, and his face shows confidence that I can't win this argument, and that I will simply shrug and let myself get guided back inside where I'd get the beating of a lifetime. He's never been more wrong.

"To give you a list of everything I'm not worth living for, it would take from now until little Rin is of the legal age of majority. But for me to give you a list of what is worth living for. It would take two syllables. Nothing," I emphasize each syllable in 'Nothing' with confidence, confidence I've won this argument, and can go back to killing myself. But when the words come out of my mouth, my brother brings a hand to his, and there is a simultaneous gasp from all four of them.

"We're not worth living for? I'M NOT WORTH LIVING FOR?!" He screams, hysterical again. I shake my head: _Nope_.

"I know you care very deeply about me. We were always close brothers, you and I. I helped you through your darkest time. And now I'm in my darkest time. But you were never there for me. Where were you when I needed you?" I turn around again, smiling at the ocean currents.

"DON'T JUMP!"

I look over my shoulder and smile at _him_. He screams, but not words, just an incomprehensible shriek of horror. There are shouts from the rest of my 'family', but I'm already moving forwards. I take in a breath, close my eyes, and fall forwards, drowning in the screaming voices carried by the ocean wind.

* * *

 _A/N: Yay! First chapter's done! I hope it wasn't too obvious (or too hard) for you guys! For those of you who don't know I love crime/angst/tragedies/other forms of feels ;) Yeah, it's kind of obvious it's one of the Kings, but I hope it's hard to tell who! Also, expect lots more coming, these are tons of fun to write! The next chapter is going to be Crime/Angst ;)_


	2. Helpless

Disclaimer: I don't own Toriko or any of its characters.

This chapter is dedicated to havarti2 for being the first person ever to guess on this fanfiction! This also goes out to havarti2's partner in crime The Utterly Fabulous Z!

This one is a bit tricky so use the hints well!

* * *

I can't believe it.

One of my only friends is gone, although we weren't exactly the closest—we certainly weren't two peas in a pod—we had bonded through empathy. But that doesn't really matter, not anymore. He's gone. He died today, or is it yesterday? I've lost track of time, it's the middle of the night. I'm up and about, while everyone else is asleep. Why? To take out my anger on something, ANYTHING. My friend met an unfair death the other day. Why did he have to die, when there are countless other people alive. People who don't deserve to live.

o0O0o

"Y'know, if you had only cooperated, I wouldn't have to kill you."

"I'll let you take my life. Don't take my friends' lives or limbs."

"Oh, I always keep my promises. I may be a murderer, but I always keep my promises."

"Take my soul, take my dignity, take my body, take my life. Let my friends go."

o0O0o

Tears well up in my eyes. Normally, I would hold them back, but nobody can see me, so for the first time in a long while—his death aside—I cry. Angrily, I swing my leg at the closest object to it. A shrub. I don't care if people say shrubs have feelings too. I'm so lost in a sea of emotions that I swing at it again, not caring in the slightest.

o0O0o

I'm struggling to breathe. I can taste copper in my throat and my chest is tight. Nevertheless, my legs are almost like rubber. I can't feel pain or fatigue in them. I can only bounce off them like a trampoline. I'm going as fast as I can, but my fatigue is taking over, and I'm losing precious speed. I'll never make it in time.

"Rest in peace."

"NO!"

o0O0o

Now I have such mixed feelings. Of course, I'm depressed at the loss of my friend, everyone is. And obviously, I'm angry that he's dead while all sorts of awful people were alive. And now I feel guilty for beating up a shrub. Still crying, I let out an aggravated shout as I kick the pile of green leaves and twigs in front of me. Oddly enough, it makes me feel a bit better. So I continue swinging my leg at the shrub. I began angrily shouting at it, shouting curses at everyone involved in my friend's death, and swearing colourfully. Yes, it isn't like me. And normally I'd get in a world of trouble for beating up a lesser lifeform and cursing and swearing at people. But right now, you'd have to swim to the bottom of the deepest trench in Gourmet World and then dig some, to find my level of care.

o0O0o

I can barely see something black and metallic glint in the sun. My friend leans forward and turns his back to the inevitable death. I try to call out, but all that comes out of my mouth is a squeak of exhaustion. As much as I want to stop and take a break to catch my breath, my friend is in critical danger, he's about to get murdered, and I'm the only one who has any chance to reach him. Every moment mattered, and in each moment I needed to cover as much ground as possible. No matter how much luck or help or deus ex machina I get, it'll all be for naught if I don't use every second wisely. And not one could be spent on something as selfish as rest.

o0O0o

And of course, everybody else is struggling with the loss of our friend. Everyone had already taken to consulting one another for psychological support. After all, the friend we all had was gone. He had been so friendly, such a great friend. And his unfair death had been a blow to us all. I don't even know if we'll all recover. He will always live in our hearts.

o0O0o

There is an awful sound, worse than nails on chalkboard or a fork scraping against an empty dinner plate. It's a sort of scream and low gurgle that emits out of a flooding trachea. A choking sound, temporarily drowned out by: "Our work here is done." And the abrupt departure of our antagonizers. Still, I run up to the limp body, lying on the bloodstained ground, now perfectly silent. As soon as I reach my limp friend, I know that we're too late. We will never hear his voice again.

o0O0o

I still cry out, yelling angrily and furiously attacking the shrub in front of me. For a second, I almost wake up, I snap out of my aggravated state. I see how dead the poor shrub looks. Reluctantly, I move off, and begin assaulting another shrub. I kick at it, and dig my toes into its leafy inner branches. I slam my heels into its fragile twigs, snapping them to pieces. I continue my chorus of mixed cries, one for each of my feelings. From screams of pain, to shouts of anguish, to cries of guilt. But no matter how much I cry, he's never coming back, and before I can take control of my emotions memories flood me like blood in a collapsing trachea...

I sigh, exasperated. We've been on our hike for less than five minutes and the two leading us are already bickering. I have to smile at my friend walking beside me, and he smiles back. Neither of us say anything, but we continue to listen to our leaders argue.

"YOU ARE SO CARELESS!"

"YOU'RE TOO COLLECTED!"

I turn to my friend, and we both hold back laughs. We roll our eyes and snicker. But regardless, I still feel that we're going to have a ridiculous attempt at a hike, but a memorable one.

His unfair death still angers me, and so all night, I angrily yell and scream and kick the shrubs outside, moving from shrub to shrub as I destroy them.

o0O TIME SKIP O0o

"Good morning!"

"Good morning!"

"Good morning! Hey, did anyone else hear that racket last night? There was yelling, screaming, cursing, and what sounded like some plants getting destroyed." Someone calls out. Everyone in the building is gathered around the destroyed shrubs the next morning, asking about the noises overnight. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I spin around to face my boss, who smiles at me, but his smile quickly fades.

"You look so exhausted. Did you cause that racket last night? Or did that racket last night keep you up?" My caring boss says to me, brow furrowed in concern. I just have to smile,

"I've been up all night, yelling at the shrubs."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Second chapter's up! This one seemed harder but there were bigger hints so read closely, also it's not an obvious character so keep an open mind! Also I warned you about the Angst/Friendship/Tragedy/Humour!

Sorry I haven't been posing in a while, I have school, I just had a track-and-field meet, I'm going camping and I've got tests coming up. I also write stories for Wattpad and I'm trying to publish a book so that's more writing to be done.

Thanks again to havarti2!


End file.
